¡Hasta Navidad!
by Selenee Nelia
Summary: Fic realizado por el intercambio navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8 para Mie Ame. "Hasta Navidad"; una consiga puesta por Yamato con la finalidad de confesar a todo mundo su relación con Taichi, la que se mantenía en secreto y más para su actual pareja, Sora. ¿Quién podría tomarlo mal?
1. Chapter 1

_*Digimon no me pertenece, derechos reservados a Akiyoshi Hongo.*_

**¡Hasta Navidad!**

**Capítulo I**

Podría decirse que esa tarde, sí esa misma en donde comenzó todo, iba apretando el paso por los pasillos del colegió avistando mi reloj de pulsera como un desesperado mientras oía mis propios alaridos en aquella corrida rápida y sentía el frío de mi sudor en el rostro al contacto con el choque del mismo aire. Acababa de salir de la cancha y aun vestía mis prendas de entrenamiento, todas empapadas en mi mismo esfuerzo hecho líquido... ósea sudor, no soy bueno con palabras.

Iba con intenciones de irme cuando casi de improvisto al girar por el corredor me encontré con un par de ojos azules, de un azul tan encantador al cual no había sido capaz de notar hasta ese instante, el instante que por desgracia me los lleve de lleno cayendo sobre el dueño de ellos.

— ¡Taichi, ¿podrías tener más cuidado?!— Renegó aquel de ojos hermosos y poseedor de una melena abundante dorada mientras intentaba levantarse pero yo seguía aun perdido en su mirada casi sordo a los sonidos de mí alrededor.

Instantáneamente noté que junto a nosotros, estaba una joven pelirroja vestida con un uniforme verde, el mismo del colegio, digo, la cual se reía cubriendo su boca mirándonos, hasta que se atrevió a extenderme una mano mientras decía:

— Por favor, chico, debes mirar por dónde vas.

— Sora...— Liberé mientras me incorporaba tomando su mano y la miraba intentando dejar de observar al otro por un segundo al menos;

— Es que Hikari...— Dije explicando algo torpemente con las manos mientras veía de reojo a Yamato, el rubio, mirarme de una forma extraña. — ¡Debo buscarle, demonios, se me hace tarde luego les veo!— Sin darme cuenta estaba corriendo lejos de ellos, ya casi a la salida, ¿pero qué hacía? Por favor, si era obvio y además no debía buscar a Hikari ese día... ¿Una escusa? ¡¿Pero qué dicen?! Eso no fue una escusa... Fue... si fue una escusa, pero ni yo en ese momento entendí el porqué, y no lo sabría hasta más adelante.

Era Octubre, y sin notar los meses iban pasando y yo actuaba igual. Escabulléndome de la manera más exagerada, escondiéndome tras arbustos que para mi fortuna estaban coronados de espinas, o salir disparado como un rayo diciendo que debía ir al baño entre otras cosas... soy el maestro supremo de las escusas, y todo eso solo con sentir la presencia del rubio cerca.

Pero eso fue antes... ahora solo me sorprendía la circunstancia en la que me encontraba en este mismísimo instante. Me encontraba junto a él mismo sintiendo sus dedos perdiéndose en mi alborotado cabello y su corazón latir mientras yo descansaba con mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.

¿Qué había pasado? Sencillamente no sé muy bien como ocurrió todo, volviendo a recordar podría decir que cierta noche, luego de aquel pequeño tropiezo... bueno, ¿dije pequeño? Me lo lleve de lleno al pobre joven, pero no le dolió tanto... supongo. Bueno, ¿dónde me quedé? ¡Ah sí!... Una noche rondando mediados de noviembre, sino mal recuerdo, fui a su casa a estudiar para un examen... ósea, por alguna extraña razón estaba estudioso. Sora, era quien nos explicaría a ambos, ya que ninguno había entendido nada.

Ya en el cuarto del rubio con media millonada de libros llenos de formulas matemáticas, que para mí no eran más que garabatos y numeritos, Sora con paciencia china nos explicaba una y otra vez algo tan simple (Simple para quienes les interesa las matemáticas) que a mi compañero y a mí nos parecía la más compleja de las ecuaciones que podría existir. Pero era inútil ya que de todas esas palabras que la pelirroja decía para mí, no parecían más que un intento de ella en hablar una lengua muerta o querer invocar al mismo demonio con un ritual satánico... Bueno, exagere, pero tan solo le faltaba el pentagrama.

Sin más, la chica harta de nuestra incompetencia se marchó con sus endemoniados libros y yo ahí a solas con él... me resigné y simplemente me paré cruzando mi bolso con las cosas por el hombro diciendo mientras:

— Ya me debo ir... te veré cuando haya que dar este examen otra vez. ¿Vale?—

— ¡No aguarda!— Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro y al volverme levemente me encontré con el azul profundo de sus ojos... sin palabras. — Has estado muy distante... ¿qué te ocurre?— Preguntó él sacando rápidamente su mano de mi hombro.

— Ahh pues...— Las palabras se habían escapado, migrado al sur o vaya a saberse donde, pero el tema era que no tenía excusa en ese instante y tampoco quería alejarme de él ahora... ¿yo no quería? Si exactamente, ya no podía ocultarlo, era demasiado obvio, necesitaba estar con ese joven.

— Verás... estuve ocupado con lo del entrenamiento, las practicas y un par de partidos. — Dije corriendo la miraba y rascándome la cabeza... ¡Maestro supremo de las escusas, y te tenías que meter cuando nadie te llama! Okey, una cosa es pensarlo y otra es decirlo... ¿acaso alguien se animaría a decir algo así? más siendo como yo. ¡Toda la vida fui su amigo y una relación así en este mundo aun no es aceptada por todos!

_— ¿_De varas?...— Indagó él algo desconcertado, parecía entristecido por mi actitud fría... ¿O era mi imaginación jugándome esos malditos engaños de idiota enamorado...? ¿Enamorado? ¿Era eso lo que me ocurría?

Malditos nervios, me hacían inquietarme con quinientas mil preguntas por segundo y para colmo mi rostro relajaba todo, no soy actor, ¿qué quieren?

Sentía ese calor subir por mi cara pintando mis mejillas de un tono rojizo al estar solo unos segundos callado frente a él sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Estás bien?— Volvió a preguntarme algo... y yo... yo no lo soportaba más. Sin darme cuenta tiré mis cosas al suelo y me arroje sobre él, esta vez algo intencional, para abrazarlo y sentirlo cerca de mí y mas fue mi sorpresa al abrir los ojos y notar que nuestros labios se estaban probando. Me sentí mas incomodo y feliz, cuando sentí que Yamato me correspondía el beso. Nuestros labios se besaban de tal manera que parecería que lo hubiéramos hecho toda nuestra vida. Encajábamos a la perfección. Me separé brutalmente y nos dimos cuenta que nos aviamos quedado sin aire.

— Lo siento yo no quería...bueno si... ¡digo no! Lo siento, Yamato debo irme. — Y salí rápido como el viento por la puerta escuchando lo que él me gritaba:

— ¡Espera, regresa! — Pero ni me volví a verlo, solo me fui corriendo.

Lo siguiente, para ahorrar tiempo, solo podría decir que estuve cinco días o más sin salir de mi habitación. Solo dormía, despertaba, lloraba, dormía... y así sucesivamente. ¡Estaba hecho un asco!

No tenía ninguna señal de vida de Yamato. A veces me conectaba al esas redes sociales donde eramos amigos y en el chat lo veía en línea. Pero no me animaba a escribirle. Muchas veces, no sé si era producto de mi imaginación o qué, pero veía **"**_**escribiendo...**_**" **y luego se desconectaba... extraño.

A los pocos días, mas o menos una semana después de aquel beso no tenía escusas, para el día del examen debía ir sin importar qué. Me levanté, como puede me lavé el rostro, me cambié y salí de mi casa sin hablar con mis padres ni mi hermana. ¿Porque me mostraba así con ellos si no tenían la culpa? Ni cuenta me di y ya estaba en el colegio, vagabundeando por los pasillos sin rumo alguno, solo caminaba. Así fue que, nuevamente por un choque, me encontré con aquella joven de cabellos rojizos que me dijo al sentirse golpeada:

— Hey, ¿qué no te dije que miraras por dónde vas?

No tenía palabras para decirle luego de lo ocurrido, pero no podía quedarme callado, algo debía decir.

— Solo evito tropezar con quien me parece importante...

— Puff...— Dijo cubriendo su nariz y agitando su mano espantando vaya a saberse que. — ¡¿Pero hace meses que no te bañas o qué?! ¡Apestas...!—

— Ya ni tengo razón para estar limpio, señora higiénica. — Dije sarcástico mientras olía mis prendas... ¡oh dios! apestaba literalmente pero no lo había notado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Taichi? Te conozco mejor que nadie. — Y ahí sentí su pequeña mano posarse en mi hombro, levente la mirada y me encontré con la suya llena de ese amor y calidez que solo ella poseía.

— Nada...— Fingí la más grande sonrisa de felicidad mientras ella solo ponía una mueca de preocupación. Decidí ignorarlo, me sentiría peor si se lo contaba, por lo que solo me limité a decir. — En serio... si no apruebo el examen me cortarán el Internet en casa y bueno... me afecta mucho. ¡Nos vemos, Sora!

Están esos días en que ser el "_maestro supremo de las escusas" _es lo mejor que me podría pasar.

El solo hablar con esa chica me ponía de ánimos, pero me mataba por dentro eso que había pasado entre su novio y yo... Si, ellos aun eran novios. ¡Pero Dios! ¿Por qué me besó?

Me dirigí al baño primero, donde me lave la cara otra vez y me bañe en desodorante... ¡Apestaba...!

Luego salí casi corriendo al aula entrando como un desquiciado abriendo de par en par la puerta y ahí estaba él, sentado junto a una ventana y su novia al lado... para evitar algún cruce me senté el rincón más recóndito del salón... Una vez que el profesor depositó en mi mesa aquella hoja todo se puso en blanco. Esa pregunta de _"¿Porqué me besó?"_ me carcomía la conciencia de manera tal que ya en el examen no pude hacer nada, de verdad nada. De garabatos esos símbolos para mí ya no era más que intentos de rayas en formas raras en la hoja blanca... o tal vez necesite un par de anteojos.

Y así fue, dos malditas horas de mi vida perdidas, las pase ahí sentado mirando en techo o suspirando, incluso me golpee la cabeza varias veces, tal vez así algo de ahí volvía a conectarse y las ideas se reordenaban en un sentido lógico o similar, pero solo me dio jaqueca.

Rosando las doce del medio día, me levanté del asiento y entregué así la hoja, obviamente el profesor me miró de reojo mientras la tomaba y decía:

— Taichi... sinceramente, no me sorprende.

Comentario al que fui sordo apropósito. Así salí de allí, era el único que aun quedaba en el salón pero bueno, quería que pareciera que una intentaba hacer el examen pero que simplemente no tenía ideas.

Comencé a caminar, cuando pase nuevamente por los baños de improvisto algo me jaló del brazo metiéndome dentro. Ya una vez allí me giré rápido y vi a quien me sostenía del brazo y me empujaba, era Yamato.

— Debo hablarte de algo, y no te permitiré escaparte... no esta vez. — Dijo el mirándome algo serio y nervioso, pero no tanto como yo.

— ¿Eh? Yamato... ¿Qué te pasa, hermano?— Dije muy nervioso rascando mi cabeza a la vez que caminaba muy lentamente hacia tras para llegar a la puerta. Mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa, tomé el picaporte sin que él pudiese notarlo e intenté salir, pero una vez que hice fuerza Yamato notó mis intenciones. No había marcha atrás, me volví rápido y recuerdo haber pateado la puerta a la vez que le daba golpes con mis puños queriendo abrirla, pero en ese instante oí su voz:

— Está cerrada...— Él obviando la situación mientras me mostraba la llave en su mano, meciéndola como gozándome.

— Bien...— Liberé resignado; — ¿Qué quieres?

— A ti...— Y se lanzó a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, para luego verlo en un movimiento rápido cerrar sus ojos y probar mis labios nuevamente.

Okey... ¿otra vez me había besado? ¿Acaso sentía lo mismo que yo...? Muy tonta la pregunta, ¿no? La cambiaré, a ver... Mejor; ¿Cómo es que estaba ocurriendo eso?

Sin más, sentía sus caricias y eso me estaba volviendo loco. Él tomaba el rol de dominante empujándome contra la puerta donde pude sentir bien su cuerpo junto al mío, mientras me pedía profundizar ese beso con sus caricias y esos juegos que me hacía.

Repentinamente nos alejamos, y nos miramos sintiendo culpa... ¡Sora, no habíamos pensado en la pobre colorada! ¡¿Qué diría ella?!

— Yamato... ¿Porqué fue eso?— Pregunté recuperando el aliento respirando al fin.

— ¿Porqué? Sabes... Me gustas, ¿bien? Pero me pasa desde hace poco, no lo sé... Pero Sora, no pensé en ella. — Dijo él llevándose una mano a la frente, mostrando gran preocupación.

— Oye... espera, hay que pensarlo. Consultémoslo con la almohada y hablemos mejor mañana, ¿te parece?— Dije queriendo salir de esa posición una vez.

— Vale... pero no te alejes. Mañana ven a mi casa, hablaremos allí.— ...


	2. Chapter 2

_*Digimon no me pertenece, derechos reservados a Akiyoshi Hongo.*_

**Capítulo II**

Bien... ehh ayer me dormí y no pude seguir donde me había quedado relatando. Es que si supieran lo que se siente estar relajado junto a esa persona especial, ya no te importa el pasado o un mañana, simplemente no tiene precio. El mirar sus ojos cada vez que abro los míos es lo que me llena el alma de aquella alegría que había creído perdida hace ya mucho. Sin más, continuo...

Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos, bien, nada podría salir mal mientras supiera controlarme... ¡he ahí el problema, damas y caballeros! Bien, no quería verlo en su casa, tenía cierta inseguridad, por lo que apenas había llegado a mi hogar el día anterior lo llamé y le dije sí podríamos vernos a las diez de la mañana en un parque cerca de donde vivo.

Esa mañana muy alegre desperté dando un gran salto lleno de alegría... ahí una desgracia que por exagerado caí al suelo causando un gran escándalo, despertando a todos en medio edificio. Omitiendo eso, me desperecé sintiéndome limpio al fin, apenas había llegado a casa anoche me duche como por dos horas... por sí las dudas. Total, mis padres pagan las cuentas, apenas tengo dieciséis años. Y bien, me puse una camisa a botones color azul grisáceo que en los hombros llevaba un par de estrellas sobre una playera morado opaco y una par de jeans morados opacos como la otra prenda... yo siempre con algo de azul o algo de ese tono ¡ja, ja! Salí de mi habitación y corrí a la cocina deslizándome por el suelo en calcetines hasta llegar allí abriendo el refrigerador, de donde saqué el bidón de leche.

— ¿Y la madurez dónde, hermano?— Oí atrás de mi, por lo que me giré con la leche en mano y la vi. Una jovencita vestida con una falda rosa de volados y una playera blanca algo pegada al cuerpo con un moño rosa a cada costado de la cintura. Tenía el cabello corto y estaba ligeramente despeinado... raro; color castaño, tés blanca y en su rostro dibujada una gran sonrisa divertida mientras sostenía en sus manos una caja de cereales y dos cucharas.

— Que me deslice por los suelos no significa que sea inmaduro. — Repliqué cerrando las puertas del refrigerador tomando de la alacena dos platos hondos mientras llevaba la leche, así me dirigí al desayunador que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Mi hermana se sentó ante mí tomando unos de los platos que había depositado en la mesa, en donde vertió la leche y los cereales los cuales comenzó a comer mientras me miraba sonriente. Cuando ella acabo de usar la leche hice lo mismo, sin mirarla preguntando:

— ¿Nuevo look, hermanita?— Era solo curiosidad, me sorprendió verla así, digo lo del cabello.

— Un cambio de vida mejor dicho, siento que debo cambiar algo... — Dijo algo... ¿incomoda, confundida, insatisfecha? No lo sé, su expresión era confusa. ¡Ahh no lo sé! Es mujer, tal vez tenga todas esas emociones juntas.

El silenció reinó entre nosotros por u par de minutos hasta que ella levantándose con su plato vacío en mano dijo;

— Hoy pasaré la tarde con un par de amigos, ya sabes Daisuke, Takeru... a mamá no le molestó. Te aviso, solo para que sepas y no desesperes al no verme.

— Mhh... — Murmuré con los brazos cruzados mientras la veía dirigirse al lavaplatos depositando allí lo que había ensuciado. — Bien... Pero al anochecer te quiero aquí, yo llegaré como a esa hora.

Así sonriente pasó junto a mí y despidió alegre saliendo rápido por la puerta donde la perdí de vista. Me levanté y lavé el plato, así me marché finalmente poniéndome los zapatos antes del salir de casa la que dejé cerrada con llave. Mi madre había salido a comprar y mi padre trabajaba, no había notado que cuando me desperté eran ya como las diez de la mañana, por lo que rápido apreté el paso una vez fuera del edificio donde vivo.

No tardé mucho en llegar a una plaza que había allí cerca, donde de lejos pude distinguir el brillo inconfundible de una cabellera rubia particular. Corrí rápido hacia él, pensaba sorprenderle cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo logré ver que hablaba con alguien. Una joven de cabello colorado corto sobre los hombros, que llevaba una remera rosada junto a una falda corta roja opaca... ¿Falda en pleno invierno? ¡Dios! ¡Pero sí estaba nevando! Hasta yo me arrepentía de llevar puesto solo eso. Me había vuelto tan ermitaño que había olvidado el frío de afuera de casa, tenía los dedos rojos y ya ni los sentía al igual que mi nariz. Miré mejor y era... ¿Sora? Pues no lo sé, estaban demasiado juntos y eso me hacía rabiar un poco, y luego no se sí vi mal pero... ¿se besaban? Ósea... Realmente necesito anteojos o este rubio era un... no me molestaré en insultarlo.

"_A ver Yagami... cálmate..."_ Recuerdo haberme dicho mientras le miraba de lejos con una sonrisa de nerviosismo y locura; así también mientras masajeaba mis sienes y caminaba en círculos, intentando inútilmente tranquilizarme, aun lejos de ellos sin ser visto.

— ¡Hey Taichi!— O eso creía, Sora tiene vista de halcón sino me equivoco, sin duda era ella quien me llamaba. Me giré y ahí los vi abrazados, ella sentada casi sobre él en un banco a fuera del arenero.

Corrí hacia ellos muy rápido, al llegar le di un fuerte golpe en la espalda al rubio diciendo, mientras ocultaba tras esa sonrisa un gran enojo:

— ¡Hermano! ¡Qué fogosos son! ¡Desde allá se sentía la pasión que se tienen! Derriten la nieve...—… ¿Sarcasmo? ¿¡Dónde!?

Él se mostró dolido por el golpe, creo haberme excedido, pero Dios sabe que se lo merecía. ¿Cómo iba a citarme y por llegar algo tarde estar a los besos con ella?

— ¿Envidia, Yagami?— Dijo él, sus palabras tenían filo. Más bien no era envidia a él, sino hacia ella...

— ¡Yamato! Ah Taichi no le hagas caso... algún día encontraras a esa mujer que buscas. — Dijo de metida la pelirroja... "_¿Porqué debía ser una mujer lo que yo estaba buscando, querida amiga?" _Pero eso lo pensé, jamás se lo diría.

— Si supongo. — Me limité a decir cabizbajo. — ¡Pero mientras seré el peor rompe corazones!— Agregué con una sonrisa realmente exagerada cambiando mi expresión de tristeza momentánea por otra de alegría extrema.

Ambos rieron y en ese instante Sora se incorporó de repente y dijo:

— Tengo unos mandados que hacer... ¡me debo ir, nos vemos en lunes en clases!

La joven se marchó corriendo y así... ¡al fin, solos Yamato!

— Es una linda chica... — Dije cruzándome de brazos y sentándome junto a él, algo serio e incomodo a la vez.

— Cómo te gustaba de pequeño... — Dijo él también poniendo sus manos tras la nuca y cerrando los ojos, supongo que no quería mirarme de frente.

— Lo has dicho, me gustaba... Sabes lo que siento ahora. — liberé mirándolo ya sin rodeos, quería aclarar eso.

— De hecho, no lo sé. — Respondió cambiando su posición para mirarme a los ojos. — Dime... ¿al menos tú sabes que sientes?

… ¿Al menos yo sé que siento? Eso es obvio yo... ehhh... es verdad. ¿Qué sentía? Pues no lo sé... tal vez solo me estaba confundiendo. Al ver que no conteste por unos segundos y tan solo lo que hice fue bajar la mirada el respiró hondo y replicó:

— ¿Ves? Aclara que quieres y luego dime. — Eso sonó muy duro, solo se levantó del asiento pero ahí lo detuve tomándolo de la mano con fuerza... debía saber algo más.

— ¡Aguarda...! ¿Y tú Ishida, sabes que quieres?... ¿porqué me besaste?— La duda sería al fin revelada, moría por saber la respuesta... y ahí en el momento en que el articulaba las palabras...

— ¡Yamato! ¡Taichi! ¡Qué alegría verlos!— ¡¿Ahora quien era?! Me giré en ese instante deseando tener un bate en las manos para matar a golpes a quien estuviera tras mío, pero no pude evitar sentirme incomodo al ver a esa chica de cabello castaño y largo, medio rizado, a la que casi golpeo. Llevaba un sobre todo color verde, y por debajo en las piernas unos jeans negros.

— ¡Oye, que violencia traes arriba...! Cálmate. — Dijo ella alejándose de mí al ver que inconscientemente dirigí mi puño hacia ella.

— ¡Oh Mimi!— Exclamó Yamato, así rápido hizo que yo le soltara la mano.

— Justo de paseo y los encuentro, que conveniente... necesito a ayuda de ambos para algo. — Dijo poniendo sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho suplicando ese favor con cara de borrego degollado.

¡Oh Dios mío...! ¡Otra vez no! La última vez que ayudé a ésta muchacha olí a orina de zorrillo por una semana... ¡No peor, fueron más! Aquella pasada una extraña pariente de ella, que vivía en el campo, necesitaba una mano y Mimi, de cooperadora que es, nos ofreció a nosotros a cambio de pasar un fin de semana en el campo con los demás (Ella, Joe; pero no quiso ir, mi hermana, Sora, Takeru, Yamato, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Ken y su apuesto servidor)... que trato más injusto ahora que lo pienso, para colmo ese fin de semana llovió... fue un asco. Ehh bien, ¿dónde quedé? Ahh si... Bien.

Con el rubio nos miramos, pero no podíamos decirle que no a la pobrecilla, ella nos podía con aquellos ojos que eran de ensueño.

Podría contar lo que nos hizo hacer pero... ¡es tan vergonzoso...! No fue de importancia tampoco, así que lo dejo para más tarde... lo que si,

Bien, hoy es Nochebuena, falta poco para la cena, estamos todos reunidos en la casa de Ken para celebrar, además que con Yamato planeamos algo que ahora procederé a contar. Algo que rogamos porque salga bien.

Un día después de ayudar a Mimi, decidimos volver a vernos en su casa, sin más remedio, para hablarlo bien. Cuando llegué esa tarde, luego de hacer unos mandados que me dijo mi madre note que su padre no estaba, supongo que trabajaba y él ahí tocando el bajo como bien sabía en su cuarto. Apenas entré a su habitación me hizo sentarme al borde de la cama, la misma en donde él estaba medio recostado con el instrumento sobre él, rasgando las cuerdas con una pequeña púa gris.

— Dime... sé me claro. ¿Qué sientes por mí, Taichi?— Dijo el rubio sin mirarme de frente, escondiendo sus ojos bajo ese fleco dorado.

— ¿Qué podría decirte?— Recuerdo contestar; — Ni yo lo sé bien... tal vez solo sea una gran confusión... ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me ocurre esto, jamás pensé sentir algo por un hombre y menos por ti.

— ¿Sientes que no estás seguro?— liberó al fin levantando la mirada dejando ver sus ojos mientras agregaba, — Yo sí sé lo que siento, lo tengo asumido hace bastante, pero ocurrió luego de comenzar esa relación con Sora... También estaba inseguro al comienzo y no tenía idea como decírtelo, por lo que lo ignoré y sólo seguí con nuestra amistad como sí nada, pero luego tú actuabas raro y bien, me enojaba un poco.

Eso fue reconfortante, ya sabía bien que ocurría, pero tan solo me faltaba entenderme a mí mismo ¿Qué quería yo? Me mantuve en silencio solo un par de segundos, y luego lo vi acercarse a mí mientas tomaba mi mano y decía:

— Sí tú me lo permites, podrías averiguar conmigo que es exactamente lo que quieres... las cosas hay que probarlas, ¿no es lo que dicen?

— No tendría problemas... ¿pero y Sora? Me preocupa ella. — Comenté apenado mientras bajaba la cabeza y apretaba su mano... estaba sudorosa igual que la mía, al fin y al cabo también estaba nervioso como yo.

— ¡Hasta Navidad...! — Murmuró haciendo un pequeña pausa para agregar luego; — Probemos "salir" hasta la cena de Nochebuena, si ves que es realmente lo que quieres, ahí mismo daremos a conocer la relación, hablando antes con Sora para ver como lo toma, y quienes nos acepten bien, genial y quien no también... pero si no gustas... nadie deberá saberlo jamás.

Mi duda ahí fue, _"Sí ya lo tenía asumido ¿porque nadie debía saberlo sino le correspondía hasta después de esa cena?"_ Ya no quería pensarlo mucho, me limité abrazarlo mientras sentía que él buscaba otra vez mis labios a los que le di acceso algo apenado, sintiendo que lo compartía con quien era a mi mejor amiga.

Otra vez, digo solo estoy recordando lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, en este momento me encuentro con el rubio buscando a Sora por toda la casa de Ken, ya no falta nada para la cena de Nochebuena, la consigna de "Hasta Navidad" se está a punto de acabar, pero los minutos se me pasan eternos recordando esto... tengo tantas inseguridades, pues no lo sé, si me cuesta tanto decir esto ante mis amigo, ¿cómo le diré a mis padres? Dios, esto me está estezando demasiado, en vez de disfrutar de este hermoso amor que ha nacido entre Yamato y yo solo me preocupo por la futura reacción de Sora. Aun así, rescato que en él encontré toda la calma que necesitaba y pedía a gritos sin saberlo... pues ya lo sabía, luego de haber estado solo un mes con él me bastaba para decir que definitivamente ese sería mi camino. Había probado todo con él y si, era lo que quería... podría contarles pero ahora mismo el recordar eso es algo que no estaría bueno. Quizá más tarde, ahora mismo me preocupa eso de Sora, Yamato dijo que él hablaría con ella, aun hay tiempo para mí pero me llaman aquí. Apenas termine volveré a contarles.


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo posee contenido sexual explicito (Yaoi)**

**Quien lo lea lo hace bajo su propia responsabilidad, han sido advertidos. **

_*Digimon no me pertenece, derechos reservados a Akiyoshi Hongo.*_

**Capítulo III**

Nervios, nervios y nervios... es lo único que se me viene en mente... ya es la hora, la prorroga de "**Hasta navidad**" se fue al carajo... perdón por mi vocabulario, pero no tengo palabras. Estos momentos son peor que toda tortura física.

La cena está servida, Yamato a mi lado y junto a él la pelirroja con un vestido de lo más hermoso que la hacía lucir aun más bella. Ante mi, Joe, con aquellos anteojos empañados por alguna razón y la mirada pegada al suelo, vestía un traje elegante negro pero perecía triste... no quise preguntarle, junto a el Koushirou, algo despeinado vestido igual de traje pero lucía más alegre entretenido con el móvil en mano, avistando algún que otro e-mail, supongo.

En este momento no me basta recordar para que los segundos se conviertan en horas, es extraño que pase tan lento el tiempo con mis nervios de puna, debería ser al revés pero bien, cuanto más se tarde esto mejor para mí. Pero me endeudé diciendo que les contaría eso de como sucedió... ese pequeño encuentro.

Seguí mirando de reojo a todos, no sé, quería ver si estaban todos de buen humor para recibir la noticia. Todos estábamos allí, mis padres también... era una mesa grande pero, eso es irrelevante. ¿Por qué me pongo a ver cosas de poca importancia ahora? ¡Escusas...! Debo dejar de inventar esa clase de cosas.

Bien, ¿qué más podría ver? Mis padres allá a lo lejos con los padres de los demás, pero aun así podía oírse de lo que hablaban, cosas del trabajo sus hijos y tonterías de adultos. Junto a mí, del lado izquierdo, mi hermana, Takeru y Daisuke, en ese orden... ¿qué eran? ¿Sus guardaespaldas? Ante ellos, Miyako y Ken muy juntos hablando por lo bajo ¿qué no era de mala educación secretos en reunión? No sé que se atraían ellos y sino mal recuerdo, junto a Sora, Iori quien se mostraba demasiado callado. Todos cenaban, pero yo apenas había tocado ese trozo de pollo o lo que sea que me sirvieron, el ruido a cubiertos y a charlas con la boca llena solo me hacía pensar en _«Se viene el brindis, ¿qué harás?»_

De repente sentí a Yamato incorporarse, rápido me volví, ¡ya estábamos por brindar! ¿¡Qué demonios hacía!?

— ¿A dónde vas? Ya casi es ahora. — Dije haciendo un gesto exagerado y desesperado pidiendo una explicación, no iba ser él el que huía esta vez, ¿no?

— Sólo iré al baño... vuelvo enseguida. — Respondió... eso me sonaba a un intento por parecer al _Maestro Supremo_, pero a mí nadie me gana.

— Vuelve rápido, amor...— Dijo Sora tomando su mano y mirándole con una gran sonrisa... ¿Amor? ¿Pero qué no habían hablado en ese tiempo en que yo anduve ocupado? Dios, ¿qué estaba pasando?

— Si. Vuelve rápido, amor. — Imité como intentando burlarme, para que él al menos notara que yo sabía que no le había dicho nada a Sora.

— Si, si... ya vengo. — Liberó yéndose.

¡¿Pero qué era lo que quería?! Ósea, me hizo creer que en serio me amaba ¿y ahora resulta que tiene miedo de lo que pueda decir ella? No lo entiendo.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a recordar esa noche, creo que era un intento de mi mente por convencerme de que las cosas no eras así...

Fue hace unos cuatro días, una noche en donde le dije a mis padres que pasaría la velada en la casa de Yamato, solo para molestar.

Una vez que llegué, luego de charlar los besos nos llevaron hasta su habitación, lo habíamos hablado tiempo atrás y un poco hacía unos momentos, aunque hacía muy poco que salíamos sentimos que era hora, debía quitarme las dudas si era lo que quería, no había vuelta atrás; caminando a tropezones abrazados, probando mutuamente nuestros labios llegamos a la habitación del rubio donde sin cerrar la puerta caímos en la cama... y allí sucedió.

***Yamato***

Todos ahí sentados y yo solo justo a mi novia... y supongo que mi amante.

Ella me hablaba muy alegre, ya que se estaría cumpliendo dos años desde que me obsequió aquel presente para sin rodeo declararse, con un pequeño empujón del moreno. ¿Quién diría que algo así pasaría?

Viendo a todos, y notando que Taichi estaba tan nervioso que ni se atrevía a mirarme, no aguanté. No soportaba aquello, por lo que sin darme cuenta me levanté, necesitaba unos segundos a solas.

Pero sentí llamar la atención y al volverme vi a ambos mirándome, ella con esos ojos llenos de ternura y él algo más nervioso y asustado de costumbre. ¿El gran Taichi Yagami tenía medio? Era algo nuevo, supongo que no siempre era le valiente que demostraba ser, aunque tener valor no significa no temer, jamás se atrevió a demostrar tal sentimiento, o al menos yo no lo había notado.

— ¿A dónde vas? Ya casi es ahora. — Oí preguntar al moreno, haciendo que mis ojos saltaran de Sora a él.

— Sólo iré al baño... vuelvo enseguida. — Respondí... lo primero que se me ocurrió, el baño sería un buen lugar para pensar, supuse.

— Vuelve rápido, amor...— Liberó Sora, sujetándome de la mano por temor a que me vaya...

— Si. Vuelve rápido, amor. — Dijo burlón, Taichi... lo único que me faltaba.

— Si, si... ya vengo. — Resoplé mientras me marchaba con rumbo al baño. Ya allí, cerré la puerta y me miré al espejo.

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Sí había hablado con Sora, pero ella... me partía el alma verla mal.

Una vez que la encontré y Taichi nos dejó solos, la encaré en el patio de la casa.

Bajo la luz de la luna lucia bellísima, pero no me causaba nada en mi, ya nada. Nos sentamos en un banco donde la caída leva de la nieva no daba y la sentí abrazarme mientras, nadie nos veía, se atrevió a susurrar:

— Te amo...—

No lo soporté, debía decirle. Allí, recuerdo haberme incorporado en el asiento diciendo:

— Tenemos que hablar.

La vi inquietarse, parecía temer a lo que se venía.

— ¿De qué, mi amor?— Indagó.

— De nosotros. — Dije finalmente para luego agregar; — Sabes... creo que esta relación se ha desgastado. —

Bajé la mirada en el instante que mencioné esas palabras, para al cabo volver a mirarla a los ojos y notar que lloraba el silencio.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Ya no me amas?!— Preguntó ella entre lágrimas ya completamente desconsolada.

— No es eso. — Exclamé mientas tomaba sus manos para intentar calmarla. — Eres la chica más hermosa que haya podido conocer y estar conmigo, siempre te querré... pero como amiga, ¿sí? Debo serte sincero, y la verdad es que me he enamorado de otra persona.

— ¡No! ¿Me has oído?— Allí se levantó furiosa dejándome boquiabierto mientras decía; — No puedes enamorarte de otra chica así como así, juraste amarme por siempre... ¿no lo permitiré, escuchaste? Volveré a hacer que me ames cueste lo que cueste.

Y se marchó secando sus lágrimas.

Dos cosas que podría decir, ¿por qué cree que debe ser una chica? Es lo mismo que Taichi se pregunta siempre y me lo ha dicho, otra es que supongo que está pasando por esas cosas en donde primero es la **negación** y luego no sé cual viene hasta aceptar los hechos y superarlos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, pero de mucho, cosa que no tengo.

Mirándome al espejo esos pensamientos pasaron en segundos literalmente, rápido saqué el móvil del bolsillo y avisté la hora... 23:50 tengo solo diez minutos pero pasan eternamente lentos. Me lavé el rostro, sentí que debía refrescarme, pero por alguna razón eso me hizo perderme en otro recuerdo, uno más intenso y alegre, aquella noche en donde Taichi y yo nos hicimos uno...

Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... en verdad no fue hace más de cuatro días.

Sin muchos rodeos podría decir que los besos de esa noche tenían otro sabor. Sabíamos ambos que eso debía pasar, lo necesitábamos.

Entramos a mi cuarto mientras yo revolvía su cabello la compás de esos besos profundos con lo que podíamos avistar lo que se venía.

Ni las veces que había llevado a mi novia a esas estancias sentí tanta pasión al besarle. Ahora sabía que realmente en él estaba todo lo que me hacía falta, y aquella infelicidad que sentía se había esfumado solo con su presencia.

Mi padre no llegaría esa noche hasta rozando la madrugada, así que era tiempo de que el acto mágico finalmente ocurriera.

Sobre la cama los dos, comenzamos a despojarnos de nuestras prendas, deseosos.

Su cuerpo estaba bien formado por los arduos entrenamientos a los que se sometía y era simplemente apetecible, en esas circunstancias.

Verlo a medio desvestir me activó, notaba mi grandes ansias por debajo de mis pantalones, pero debía intentar controlarme pero no pude... era algo que debía ser saciado con la más rápida de las urgencias.

Me volqué sobre Taichi, besando su torso por completo mientras él enredaba mis dedos en mi cabello y me presionaba contra su cuerpo.

Noté al instante que él también necesitaba aquello, y más eso me hizo sentir que debía ocurrir esa misma noche.

Lo ayudé a desquitarse de sus ropas pasando mis manos por lugares detenidamente mientras lo veía sonreír.

Sus pantalones fueron los últimos, y una vez sin ellos me posicioné en un lugar al borde de la cama donde muy lentamente comencé a saborear un lugar de lo más precioso, detenidamente mientras el moreno se limitaba a acariciarme y a gemir muy por lo bajo. Me detenía para preguntarle si le gustaba y me respondía que jamás parara, y así sería. Su sabor era delicioso y no quería parar. También podía ver su expresión mientras lo hacía. Mantenía los ojos cerrados arqueando su espalda mientras presionaba mi cabeza hacía ese lugar y gemía, ohh sus hermosos gemidos.

Yo me encargaba de hacer que el futbolista tocara el cielo con las manos perdiéndose en un hondo mar de placer a cada instante es que besaba su cuerpo desnudo el aquel acto de amor puro.

Esa noche lo probé completo, besé cada recóndito lugar de su cuerpo, probándolos, saboreándolos, era mío y así sería la noche entera haciendo el amor de una manera única e incomparable a las demás en mi vida.

Sentí que era hora de terminar cuando acabó por completo en mi boca llenándome de eso que mas me excitaba.

Me levante y sequé la comisura de mis labios a la vez que tragaba aquello y lo miraba desnudo ante mí, mirándome detenidamente.

Quería hacerlo sentir las más profundas y deliciosas cosquillas que jamás se hubiese podido imaginar y tendido ahí pidiendo más con la mirada era lo que me enloquecía.

Me acerqué a él y sin darme cuanta se posicionó en donde lo necesitaba y pedía a gritos mi cuerpo.

Era su hora de darme ese gozo del que yo le había brindado. Al borde de la cama me probó y con eso sentí un placer más puro.

Saboreó de mi hasta hacer que gimiera, no era lindo escucharme, pero si lo que sentía. Al cabo de unos minutos había acabado y se arrojó sobre mí intentando volver a incentivarme, sabíamos que no acabaría allí.

Los besos nuevamente fueron los que encendieron nuestro fuego.

Las luces estaban encendidas, quería mirarlo para recordar bien como sería ese momento.

Nos abrazamos mientras nos rozábamos aquellos sectores que eran centro del placer. No había palabras, no quería hablar en ese momento y creo que él tampoco.

Recuerdo que solo se recortó boca abajo y me miró pidiendo lo que pensaba.

Me coloqué y solo entré en él lentamente disfrutando esa sensación que era de las más hermosas, mis movimientos comenzaron lentos pero al cabo de unos instantes no eran más que embestidas impensadas, no podía detenerme. Quería llenarlo de mí y hacerlo tocar el cielo una vez más.

Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, y aumentaban al compás de mis movimientos que por la experiencia, no por alardear, eran perfectos así pasamos la noche hasta que advertí la hora y noté que no faltaba mucho para que mi padre volviera, rápido nos vestimos.

Él durmió en el suelo junto a mí, pero yo en la cama, la misma donde fuimos uno...

¡Maldición! ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Cómo recordé eso justo ahora?

Avisté otra vez el móvil algo perturbado, 23:55

Solo habían transcurrido cinco minutos. Rápido salí del baño y corrí hacia las mesa, todos estaba ya parado con las copas en mano a punto de brindar, Taichi me miraba de reojo nervioso mientras sostenía al copa y por lo lejos oía a el padre de Ken haciendo una cuenta regresiva a la que solo le quedaban un par de segundos. Todos contaban alegres sosteniendo las bebidas y yo era el único que contaba por lo bajo hasta finalmente oí salir de todos, un fuerte:

— ¡Feliz Navidad!

***Taichi***

Era a hora... ¿qué esperaba? Impaciente le toqué la copa de la mano con la mía fingiendo el brindis mientras le murmuraba muy despacio:

— ¿Qué esperas? Ya es Navidad.

Rápidamente él llamó la atención de todos aplaudiendo fuerte mientras pedía silencio, para luego mirar a pelirroja de una manera tan entristecida que rompía el alma.

— Perdóname. — Le oí murmurar, solo yo para luego mirar a todos y decir; — Chicos... quiero darles una noticia.

— ¡¿Van a comprometerse?!— Irrumpió Miyako casi saltando del asiento.

— No... Terminamos. — Liberó Sora... eso me sorprendió, significa que si había hablado con ella ¡genial!; — ¡Este idiota me ha dejado por otra!—… Okey, eso no me esperaba. Sora tomó la copa que estaba sobre la mesa y se la arrojó a Yamato bañándolo en el líquido que esa poseía.

Todos permanecían en silencio mientras la colorada caminaba hacia el otro lado de la mesa, para estar lejos de su ex-novio.

— La verdad es que si. — Dijo Yamato mirando el suelo para luego alzar los ojos hacia mi diciendo; — Pero no es una mujer... Taichi.

— Yamato...— Liberé sorprendido mientras me levantaba y notaba que nuestro alrededor nadie entendía nada.

— ¿De qué diablos están hablando?— Preguntó Joe ya algo más animado, pero igual de confundido que el resto.

— Taichi y yo hemos estado saliendo... solo que esperamos hasta hoy para decirlo, no lo tomen a mal ni nos vean con malos ojos, es que lo único que queremos es que nos acepten así. — Exclamó el rubio y yo sin palabras... sinceramente ese era el temor de ambos, que por eso que nos pasaba ellos dejaras de comportase como siempre.

Por unos cuantos segundos nadie contestó, todos se mantenían callados mirándonos hasta que Daisuke se levantó y comentó:

— Taichi... yo jamás dejaré de admirarte por nada, la preferencia sexual no cambia en nada a la persona, serás mi amigo siempre.

Tras ese comentario vino el de mi hermana que se incorporó acompañada de mis padres que dijeron:

— Hermano, entre nosotros jamás cambiará nada, me sorprende que pienses que por eso algo cambiaría entre nosotros.

Mi padre:

— Siempre serás mi hijo, y eso nada podrá cambiarlo. Solo sigue el camino que te haga más feliz.

— Concuerdo con tu padre, Taichi. — Agregó mi madre siempre con esa mirada encantadora.

Takeru se levantó igual y dijo:

— Hermano, siempre te apoyaré en todo y lo sabes... pues no creo que nadie piense que una relación entre ustedes sea algo como un tema tabú. ¡Al contrario!

El resto de la velada fue de lo más normal, de ahí en más las horas pasaron volando.

Para la una de la madrugada me encontraba con Yamato en el patio de la casa hablando.

—… ¿Volviste a hablar con Sora?— Indagué mirando el cielo estrellado esperando su respuesta.

— No desde la cena... la perdí de vista. — Respondió y en eso algo nos interrumpió, una voz que parecencia arrepentida

— Chicos. — Me giré y a vi, era ella. Parecía estar destrozada, había llorado por mucho.

El rubio dio al salto al verla y dijo rápido:

— ¡Sora! Déjame explicar...

— No. — Irrumpió ella sonriente, pero de felicidad mientras me miraba. — Sabes... siempre valoré lo que hiciste hace dos años Taichi si era verdad que me amabas; por lo que me cuesta admitir ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor. Lamento lo que te hice, Yamato. — Le dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su mano apenada y agregaba; — Ahora espero que si pueden perdonarme, así ser buenos amigos los tres otra vez.

Una gran sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en mi rostro, la misma que vi de reojo en el de él, mientras sin decir nada ella tomó mi mano y me hizo sujetar la de Yamato, haciendo de nuevo que lo mirara y me perdiera en el azul de sus ojos mientras sentía los brazos de ella rodeándome para al fin fundirnos en un tierno abrazo los tres bajo el manto de estrellas y sobre la capa blanca de nieva helada.

**Fin**

Holaaa!

Volví con una buen dosis de **Taito** para todos! (?)

Okey, no estoy segura de que un **Yaoi** deba ser así ya que nunca tuve la oportunidad de leer uno, bueno sí pero son todos muy... "pervertidos", y no sabía si son todos así o este debía ser solo romántico.

Como la petición decía _"Una escena romántica entre Taichi y Yamato" _me supuse que debía haber algo de "acción" o lemon, como se diga, no lo sé ya que no soy de escribir estas cosas, sólo leo pero no mucho **Yaoi**, más bien **Hentai** y tampoco taanto... solo las 25hrs del día (?)

**Este fic fue realizado por el Intercambio Secreto de Navidad del foro Proyecto 1-8; para Mie Ame.**

Espero que te haya gustado, soy nueva en esta clase de género pero admito que me ha gustado mucho escribirlo.

Debo admitir que no lo escribí sola. Dos grandes amigos míos me dieron ideas e incluso se atrevieron a escribir un par de párrafos.

**Aron**, uno de mis mejores amigos fuera de **FanFictions**, me dio una gran ayuda en esas partes algo... picantes, así le digo yo e igual yo también metí mano ahí... creo que me pase de la raya un poco.

Ah y también a **Anahí Gutiérrez**, quién me dio una idea de cómo debería ser la línea de la historia, también agregando un par de diálogos entre otras cosas.

Una muy feliz **Navidad** y prospero **año nuevo** para ti **Mie Ame** de mi parte y un saludo grande a los que siempre me leen y a mis amigas del chat **Digigirls Chatting**, que también ahora se toman el tiempo de leer. XD


End file.
